


Gravitational Orbit

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Every time Becky walks into a room it's always hard not to look at her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitational Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of the WWE Drabble Tree and now posted here separately.

The door to the bathroom opens and Becky strolls out, completely naked, steam billowing out around her. She makes her way over to her suitcase pulling out her outfit for the day and setting it on the dresser before casually walking around the room and gathering up her hastily discarded clothes from the previous night and shoving them into her bag. She's standing in front of the dresser which has a large mirror hanging right above it, allowing Charlotte a perfect view of both the front and back of Becky's nude body; her perky breasts tipped with dusky pink nipples and the sweet curve of her ass. She's as yet unaware of Charlotte's eyes on her and she dresses leisurely, sliding her panties up her legs and over her behind almost tantalizingly slow, oblivious to the effect it's having on her.

Every time Becky walks into a room it's always hard not to look at her; from her bright orange hair to her even brighter smile, from her flamboyant clothes to her even more flamboyant personality, Becky's presence commands the attention of everyone no matter where she is and now isn't an exception. Charlotte finds herself powerless to turn away in the face of Becky's light. Her heart is beating thickly in her chest and her mouth has gone dry, a light flush rising to her skin. Becky has her bra on now as she reaches behind herself to hook it, lifting and adjusting each breast until they're resting comfortably in the cups. She finally notices Charlotte's gaze on her, their eyes locking in the mirror and then Becky is grinning her signature grin and turning to face her, heedless of her still half undressed state.

“It's about time you got up champ. I almost thought I'd have to pull you out of bed by your hair in order to make it to the airport on time.”

“My hair Becks, really?” She sits up in bed letting the blanket pool around her waist and exposing her own breasts to Becky's sight, reaching up with both hands to cup them in her palms, gently massaging them. “You know I might enjoy that too much.”

Becky moves quickly, pouncing on Charlotte and forcing her back to the bed, slamming their mouths together in a hungry kiss that's all probing tongues and nipping teeth. When they're both panting and out of breath Becky breaks the kiss. “You keep that up and we'll never get out of here on time.” she puffs against Charlotte’s lips.

She bucks underneath Becky, grinding their hips together and whispering in her ear, “Then I guess you better fuck me fast.”

They make it to the airport with two minutes to spare.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, let me know!


End file.
